This invention relates to the field of accessories for a shower head assembly. Current shower assemblies provide a spray of only water. A person desiring a shower must take soap and apply it to the area to be washed, and then rinse the soap off in the shower head stream. A problem exists for applying the soap to areas which are not easily reached by persons, for example the middle back, or for elderly or handicapped persons who don't have the range of motion required to reach all areas of the body with soap.
An object of the present invention is to provide an accessory for attaching to a shower head which will dispense soap in the spray of water from the shower head, allowing for application of soap to "hard-to-reach places".
A further object of the invention is to provide a housing having soap holding screens mounted therein such that water passing through the housing will dissolve soap which is held in place by the screens.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple device which may be detachably affixed to a shower head fixture, which will not interfere with the natural flow of water from the shower head.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for easily moving the soap holder from the upright to the down soap loaded position.
A final object is to provide a water pressure release channel to allow water to by-pass the screens and blow through the housing in the event they become clogged with soap.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objects as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention that follows hereinafter.